


at least i got you in my head

by crushedlittlestars



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, and kat's FEELINGS, talking about adena, these three cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushedlittlestars/pseuds/crushedlittlestars
Summary: jane and sutton come over to comfort kat. kat daydreams about adena.





	at least i got you in my head

**Author's Note:**

> set the evening after adena leaves for iran.

Jane and Sutton arrive at Kat’s apartment that evening, bearing pancakes and ice cream. (Sutton’s patented heartbreak remedy). Kat opens the door in a tank top and mickey mouse pajamas.

 

“We come bearing gifts,” Sutton says with a smile, holding up her grocery bag.

 

“Are you okay?” Jane asks, her forehead crinkling, taking in Kat's unusually casual attire.

 

“We slept together, I almost got on the plane with her back to Iran, I think I really really really like her...and now she’s gone,” Kat confesses, all in one breath.

 

Jane’s mouth drops open. “Wow wow wow, back up – you almost flew to the Middle East?”

 

Sutton, barging through the door to Kat’s apartment, looks both shocked and proud of her friend. “But more importantly, you had sex? In an _airport_?”

 

“Yeah, it was in the first class lounge, in the middle of the night, minutes after I had told her I would come with her back to Iran…” Kat sighs, closing her front door.

 

“Oh my _god_ that is romantic!” Sutton exclaims, just as Jane asks “Did anyone see you?”

 

“No, there was no one else in the longue…” Kat says, her sentence trailing off again.

 

As her friends stand there looking overjoyed (Sutton) and incredulous (Jane), Kat thinks back to just this morning, when she woke up with Adena in her arms.  

 //

 _She wakes with hair in her face._ Too early _, she thinks._

 

_She hears Adena’s voice then, mumbling something about breakfast. She feels Adena’s body against hers, soft and warm in her arms. When Kat’s current location finally sinks in, she is flooded with happiness, but keeps up the pretense of grumpiness for Adena’s amusement. “No, five more minutes,” she whines, brushing Adena’s hair from her face._

 

_“Okay,” Adena says, smiling and kissing Kat’s hand._

 

 _Kat grins at this, kissing Adena’s back, still bare from the night before. Kat marvels at how smooth Adena’s skin is, and thanks God, Allah,_ whoever _, that she is here right now, holding Adena in her arms. This is the first time in a long time that she has woken up feeling so completely safe, and wholly content._

 

_Kat thinks that maybe, just maybe, she could become a morning person._

  
//

Kat is shaken out of her reverie by Jane waving a hand in her face.

 

“Kat? Kat? Are you still with us?”

 

“Were you just having a _sex_ flashback?”

 

“No, I was just thinking about...waking up with Adena in my arms this morning” Kat replies, looking sheepish.

 

Jane and Sutton’s jaws drop.

 

“Oh my god Kat, have you been pod-peopled?” Sutton asks.

 

Kat glares at her.

 

“You really like her, don’t you?” Jane says quietly, looking at Kat with renewed understanding.

 

Kat looks up at the ceiling, unshed tears in her eyes. “Yeah I do, but now she’s gone because I wasn’t brave enough to be with her.”

 

Sutton waits until Kat is looking at her before she responds. “Don’t give me that crap about not being brave, Kat. You confessed your feelings to her, you bought a thousand-dollar plane ticket just to be with her, and you had sex in and airport for God’s sake! You’re basically the bravest person I know.”

 

“And we’re still here for you, Kat. Always,” Jane adds.

 

Kat wipes the tears from her eyes. “So, what do we do now?”

 

“Well, first, we try Sutton’s strange, yet surprisingly delicious combination of breakfast and dessert,” Jane says.

 

“Yeah, and then you can tell us all about the sex stuff,” Sutton adds, grinning.

 

Kat chuckles, and walks towards the kitchen, “Okay, well if we’re gonna go there, I’m gonna need some wine first…”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
